


Rebirth of Ms. Marvel

by Ira94



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Genderbending, superheroine transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After the death of his grandmother Estevan Martinez had made a vow to forever protect his family until their time has arrive, however he doesn't have the power or strength to do so. After getting a comic from a stranger Estevan gets the power he needs, the power of Ms. Marvel. TG story first time ever one-shot.





	Rebirth of Ms. Marvel

**I don't own anything in this story except myself and OCs.**

**The rebirth of Ms. Marvel.**

My name is Estevan Martinez, my height is about 5'6, not very tall just tall enough to be over my mom's head but at shoulder height with my dad, I have a lean stocky build since I started working out to loose some weight, not very big like a body builder but not very thin like a twig just a combination of both for speed and power. I have dark brown eyes and short hair, I once had a long hair tail years ago when I was a kid until I had my mom cut it off.

I was born in California in 1994 My family and I lived there for the majority of the time till we moved from place to place, right now it is the year 2016 and I just turned 22 last month on March however I wasn't very happy. The reason why is because my grandmother from my mother's side of the family died in an accident on Sunday the 20th at 2:00 in the morning.

I lost my other grandparents and my great grandparents, but the pain from losing her tormented me the most, it was because she was in my entire life from a mere babe to full grown man and now she's gone. My family and I still mourn for her and I know that it takes time for wounds like loss to heal but the pain is never easy to get rid off, when I was little I had swore that I would protect my family even if it costs me my life.

And now with my grandmother gone I am even more determined to keep that promise, normally most people think the only way to protect those you care about is to have superpowers like from comic book heroes. While others thinks it's nothing but a dream however that all changed from a simple visit to the Tacoma mall.

My family and I were at the mall to get some more things for the house, clothes, shoes, bed gear ect. Ever since my grandmother died we've been redoing the house getting rid of things that my grandmother would never dream of throwing away. But with her gone her room is vacant which my uncle and aunt decided to take her room for their own on account of my two baby cousins Luke and Neveah, they were born last year on Monday December 14th.

Sadly they only knew her for four months while I knew her for my whole life. My mom and dad let me head for a store called F.Y.E a store that I've been buying movies from since I moved to Washington. As I exited the store and was on my way to where my family was at a man whom I was passing by called out to me.

" Excuse me sir. Do you have a minute?"

Stopping I turned to face the man before me. He was about 40 years old, wearing a brown leather coat with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans with a brown belt. Black combat boots and a Stetson hat over his graying hair. And covering his eyes were those aviator sunglasses like my grandfather wears. Normally I shouldn't be talking to strangers since my parents told me not too, but I'm 22 years old plus I can easily take care of myself if this guy tried anything funny.

Clearing my throat I crossed my arms and spoke as politely as possible. " Something I can do for you sir?" Smiling the man before placed his hands behind his back and said. " Oh it's nothing I want, on the contrary it is something that _you_ want." What I want? I don't know what this man was talking about, the only thing I want is to head back home with my family in one piece. He better not be wasting my time. " What're talking about?" I asked him.

The man suddenly leaned in closer a little too close for my taste, I could see myself on the lenses of his glasses staring at me as if he was looking into my soul. " I can see that you still hold a great pain in your eyes boy." The man said to me moving back. " A pain from loosing someone very dear to you am I right?" Raising an eye brow I looked at this man with a suspicious look. How can he tell if I still had the pain from loosing my grandmother? " I also saw some guilt as well, a guilt that you feel that you could've prevented your grandmother from leaving that night. Am I right son?"

Eyes widening with shock, as I gazed at him with a dumbfounded expression. How did he know about my grandmother's death? " How did you know that?"

" I also know that it was your father that caused the crash did he not?" Anger began to rise inside me like a tidal wave, how dare he even say that about my father?! It wasn't his fault she's gone. This man had better choose his words carefully or he's dead.

" Normally when a child's parent takes the life of another in their family that child would never forgive his or her mother or father, even going as fare as to hate them for the rest of their..." I cut him off before he could even finish that sentence, by grabbing his collar and shoving him into the wall.

This man had pissed me off really bad, eyes filled with anger as I glared at the man who had the gall to even think that! " I don't know how you know about that, but I can assure you. Don't **_ever_** say that I would hate my father like that!" I snarled at him wanting to choke the life out of him for insulting my dad.

The man however had no expression just a neutral face staring back at me. " But you _did_ feel a small amount of hate for him at first didn't you?" He asked me. Forcing me to loose my anger and blinked at his question.

" Don't even try to deny it son, even now I can see that small hatred in your eyes." Speechless I let go of his collar and looked down in shame. He was right, when I heard that it was dad who fell asleep behind the steering wheel, and crashed into a tree. Forced to get my mother out first and going to save my grandmother only to find out she died from the crash.

I wanted to be angry at my dad even hate him for taking her away from me, fists clutched tightly and shaking. Tears were running down my face and falling on the floor. He was right who am I fooling I really wanted to hate my dad, but how could I? How could I hate my own father for doing something he didn't even mean to do?

After returning from seeing her body one last time he and I had talked and I already forgave him for that, I hold nothing against him for what happened that night. Even now I can still feel her hands they were cold as ice, the moment I gave her body my wooden cross I swore that I would protect my family. Never, never again shall I loose anyone in my family until their time has come.

Feeling the man's hand on my shoulder made me face him with teary red eyes. " It is hard to admit that you harbor hatred for someone who caused you pain, and it is even harder to _forgive_ that person who's caused you pain." He said to me before giving me a napkin to wipe my eyes and blow my nose. " But beneath all that I also see a desire; a desire to protect those you hold close to your heart." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a brown papper bag. " Wishing you had the power to protect them, keep them safe from the dangers of the world?"

Wordlessly I slowly nodded somewhat getting what this man was talking about. " If it is power that you want, all you have to do is read the book that is in this bag." He gave me the bag and just when I was about to reach him he placed his hand on mine and shook his head.

" Do not peak inside it until you get home son." I looked at him questionably as he dusted himself and was about to leave until he spoke to me one last time. " I assure you son, that the power that you seek lies within the book in the bag. When you see it do not let it's appearance fool you. After all the biggest surprises come in small packages." With that he took his leave. I looked down at the bag with a puzzled expression. Is he serious about me having powers from a simple book?

I was about to call him about the book, only to see that he had vanished. I looked around the crowed trying to find him but there was no sign of him anywhere. " Just who was that guy anyway?" I asked myself only to gasp in realization that I was supposed to meet with my family so I hustled my way to meet up with the rest of my family. I just hope they don't ask about what took me so long.

Finally after an hour or so of driving we finally made it home. As I was helping getting the stuff in the house my mom told me that they were going around Lakewood to get a few things apparently my sister's boyfriend was coming to visit her in July so they want to get things necessary for when he comes.

After promising her I'd get everything put away she and everyone else took off leaving me alone at home once more. After getting my chores of putting everything we bought away I went into my room and got my house clothes on and opened my laptop to watch movies or listen to music as I read my books.

Speaking of books I turned my gaze at the paper bag the old man gave me. He said that in the book is the power I need to protect my family, so if what he says is true then I will protect them no matter what. Grabbed the bag and reaching in I grasped a thin book and pulled it out and what I held surprised me. In my hand was a comic book, a comic of Ms. Marvel from the Marvel comic series. I have read comic before but not much now a days, and I haven't even read any of Ms. Marvel before. ' _This book is what will give me power?_ ' I thought to myself in disbelief.

" Ugh this is starting to sound like a fanfiction story I read." I muttered to myself. If this was some kind of joke I'm not laughing. Looking back at the book however I stared at the woman on the cover, call me weird and all but when I laid eyes on her she became my number one favorite heroine of Marvel the second was the She-Hulk and the third was Rouge.

If the man was being serious about what he said about this book, about how ' the biggest surprises come in small packages' then he must be telling the truth. So deciding to humor him I took a seat on my chair near my computer and opened the book and when I did gold dust or whatever it was flew out and scattered all over me. Coughing and waving the dust from my face I glared at the now opened book. " Ptt! He could've at least dusting this before giving it to me?" I said to myself. With all of that said and leaned back turned on my music and began to read.

**Third P.O.V**

As Estevan was reading the Ms. Marvel comic which happened to be her origins and how she became the heroine she is now. The dust the covered him however was no ordinary dust but a magical powder that could transform anyone into what they can think of in their dreams, in Estevan's case when he was a teen he wanted to be like Ms. Marvel having the same powers as her to protect his family, as such he will be in for a big surprise as the dust is slowly taking affect.

The first thing that was changing was his height, at 5'6 he was already a head taller than his mom but reaching his father's shoulder but now un known to him his height was slowly changing, reaching the height of 6'11"possibley surpassing his father's height. With the height out of the way, the physical changes had just begun. Beginning with his feet as they grew small changed shape into a more feminine look. For some reason he had kept his sneakers on however the way the feet had, changed his sneakers were a few sizes too big for him.

But suddenly, both his sneakers and jeans started to changed all together. The blue jeans started to fade into black and the sneakers also turned black, the laces merged into the shoes as both merged becoming black thigh high boots. His legs were transforming as well. The muscles on his calves began to deflate and were looking more feminine while the leg hair retracted back into his skin, leaving it completely smooth as if they were shaved.

All this went on as Estevan was to caught up in the comic book. The changes now moved from his legs all the way to his waist where what's left of his jeans were, as the lower part of his jeans became boots the upper part of the neither region became shorter and shorter until they were hardly noticeable. As they were getting closer to his hips the bottom hem of his short jeans slanted up to the sides, making it look like a V shape around his nether regions. Soon enough, his legs were very feminine and muscular, not very big or small.

The changes now were moving up to his hips. The first thing that had happened, was that they began to expand outwards, slowly becoming curvy by the second. His stomach began to thin out and was flat as an ironing board, yet they started to develop visible eight pack abs.

Meanwhile, he was gaining a bit of a bulge in his groin, Estevan thought he was getting a little aroused when he looks at Ms. Marvel's body so he ignored it for now. As he continued reading the bulge was getting smaller and smaller until there's nothing left. Which means that his male parts had transformed into female parts. He started squirming on his chair after feeling the strangeness of his manhood, but he went back to reading without knowing what's happening to his body. With his hips done expanding into a curvy hourglass figure, the incredibly short shorts finished up with its change.

His shirt was also fading to black and merging with the lower part of his now transformed jeans becoming a black one piece bathing suit soon, then a yellow lightning bolt running down the front. The lightning bolt started at the neck and would run all the way down. Within a few minutes, his lower half was female while his upper half was male save for the suit of course but soon it will all be over.

At the same time, his hourglass figure was looking a bit more sleek and shapely as his butt had expanded in a bubbly look. All the while, he didn't suspect that strange feeling creeping up as he squirmed around.

And Estevan wasn't aware of this as he was now somewhere in the middle of the book. But soon it will all change and the transformation began spreading up to his body. As he was at the middle of his comic, his chest became itchy. He started to scratch at his chest to make the pain go away. What he didn't realize is that all of his body hair on his chest was shrinking into his skin, leaving him completely bare and smooth.

Still, the itchiness wouldn't stop as he scratched as hard as he could. " Shit on a stick!" He said with a frustrated tone. " Why does my chest itch so damn badly?!" He kept scratching harder and harder just to make it go away. While he was scratching, he could feel his chest being relieved from pain.

But that didn't mean his chest was done changing, it was something else entirely. Fortunately for Estevan the itchy feeling was now gone and sighed in relief. " Finally it's gone." He went back to reading the book, hoping that it won't bother him again. But just as he was about to continue, he looked at his hand and noticed something very strange. From what he can tell, each of his finger nails look a little long for his taste and they seem to be growing an inch every second.

" That's odd." He said to himself. " I thought I cut my nails the day before yesterday. How could they grow this fast and get so long?" He tried to figure out the reason for his nails sudden growth, but he couldn't find an answer. So he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. " I'll just cut these when I'm done reading and eating." So he got back to his comic and read the part where Ms. Marvel was in a fight with an enemy.

As he read his comic, the transformation continued to change on his chest. His pecs began to deflate and flatten, leaving him with no muscles what so ever. But when they were done flattening themselves, they started to inflate like balloons. At first they started out as small mounds, then cones, and began to form into a pair of A-cups.

Just as they were inflating, Estevan could feel that annoyance on his chest again and was getting really pissed. " Grrrr... Dammit!" He growled angrily. " Just when I was getting to the good stuff!" He was going to scratch his chest again, but as he was about to do so, something immediately caught his eye. Looking at his hand, he was surprised and shocked at what he saw.

He gazed at his left hand and watched it change right before his eyes. The nails he noticed were longer now and were covered in red nail polish. His hand was becoming small and dainty while his fingers thinned themselves and became delicate. Even the small hairs on his hands started sinking to his skin, leaving the surface smooth. Curious at what had happened, he looked at his right hand and notices the same thing was happening to it as well.

That and much, much more went on. Looking at the end of his hands, he saw that both arms were almost completely devoid of any hair. He also noticed that his arms were thinning and shaping themselves into sexy tone arms. However he saw that he was already gaining some extra muscle on his already developing ones, his arms looked like feminine ones albeit muscular ones.

Looking at both his arm and hands, he uttered. " What the hell?" Only to gasp as his arms were engulfed by a black matter going all the way up his arms pass the elbow and stopped blow the biceps. The matter then turned into what he can figure a pair of opera length gloves. He looked down and saw that his shirt changed into a black one piece suit and his legs had black thigh high boots.

He bolted up from his chair and would've went to grab the house phone. But the moment he got up, he felt gravity bouncing on his chest. Looking down on his chest, his eyes were wide as dinner plates. " What the fuck?!" He exclaimed. What he saw before his eyes were a pair of breasts that looked like they were C-cups, and they were still growing.

Slightly freaking out at what's happening he headed straight to the bathroom's full length mirror. What he saw was truly shocking. His body was almost looking like a woman's body but was still changing. Around his waist a red line had appeared and soon was growing and stretching in to what appears to be a scarf wrapped around like a belt. His breast had now become a pair of LL-cups. His womanly body was slowly gaining muscle now, Estevan was extremely confused as he wondered what's happening to him. Suddenly, something had occurred to him. Looking down at the boots, the scarf, the gloves and the one piece suit with the lightning bolt it all looked very familiar.

Looking at the comic he kept in his hand and turning to the cover art he slightly gasped in realization. " Holy... Shit... I'm becoming Ms. Marvel herself!" He said to himself only to notice that his voice was changing as well. Touching his neck where the Adam's apple is was slowly shrinking making his voice sound more like a woman's. From a masculine voice to a slightly high but deep feminine voice.

That's when he found out that the changes were finished with his body, now his head was started to take shape. His skull structure began to thin itself and was now oval for that of a woman, his rugged looks were then replaced with a smooth complexion.

His lips then puffed up and were very kissable while red lipstick came on it, they were not to big or to small just the right size. His nose flattened and was more petite, his vision started to get a little blurry and he closed them for the moment, and felt a strange sensation over his face.

Opening his eyes he saw that they were now white and has the mask of Ms. Marvel. Now all that's left was his hair as the tips of them had changed from dark brown to blonde. It slowly spread down each follicle and into the roots. Once his entire hair changed color, it started to lengthen itself. Going passed his neck on to the shoulders and stopping at mid back.

For half an hour the person known as Estevan Martinez was no more, in is place is a woman named Carol Danvers, otherwise known as Ms. Marvel herself!

**End third P.O.V**

I couldn't believed at what had happened to me. I had turned into a woman and not just any woman but Ms. Marvel herself, I had often read TG/TF stories before even looked at pictures of them online but never would've imagined it being an actual thing let alone it happening to me.

Slowly I touched my smooth and silky face in wonder normally people would freak out and panicked at this fortunately I didn't. I turned my back at the mirror admiring my new body. The muscle I had were a tad big but not like a body builder nor were they small, just at the right combination for power and speed.

I turned to face the mirror again looking at my new assets and softly grasped them. ' _They even feel real.'_ I squeezed them for a moment and let them go. I then grabbed the mask from my face and slowly pulled it. Blinking my eye lids, I looked in the mirror and saw that my dark brown eye color had turned into clear blue eyes. Putting the mask back on I looked at myself in the mirror once more and started flexing my new muscles.

" Hmm, I'm starting to like this." I said to myself smiling at my position. " Though I am curious. If I look like Ms. Marvel I wonder if I have her powers as well."

Deciding to find out I went outside of my house, luckily my family had bought a house in the middle of the woods. I prefer isolation than living in a city. I spotted a large rock as big as my dad's ford focus. Walking towards it I wanted to see how strong I was with my body, so I bent down grabbed the rockand lift. And to my surprise the rock felt like it was nothing more than a balloon in my hands.

Holding the rock over my head I was amazed at my strength, now hold the rock in my left hand and started bouncing it like I would with a ball.

I placed the rock back in it's spot so when my family gets back they wouldn't be suspicious of it gone. I began to recall the powers and abilities Ms. Marvel has, from what I knew she has superhuman strength, endurance, stamina, flight, physical durability, a limited precognitive "sixth sense", and a perfectly amalgamated human/Kree physiology that rendered her resistant to most toxins and poisons.

I then decided to see if my flying ability would work, if I am Ms. Marvel surely I have all of those powers. Closing my eyes taking a deep breath and concentrated rather than force it. A few minute later I felt nothing beneath me, opening my eyes I slightly gasped to see that I'm hovering three feet from the ground. " Ok a good start, you can do this Estevan." I said, as I willed myself to slowly fly around the backyard. Then I flew towards the front of the house and ascended higher till I'm over the trees.

Before I was afraid of heights as a kid, I never even liked rollercoasters or any thrill rides. In fear that something might happen and I can't save myself should I fall. But now with this new body I wasn't afraid anyone.

Closing my eyes spreading my arms out and soaking in the sun's light as I hovered over my house. " My god. This feel great." I then felt my stomach growling snapping me from my trance. Deciding to get some food I lowered myself to earth and went back inside.

After filling my plate of rice and fried pork chops I sat down, turned on the TV and started eating. I was almost done with my dinner when the new channel had pulled up.

" **This is Adam Wilson of CNN News network were just moments ago a robbery had just taken place in Spanaway pierce county, Washington. A local bank was robbed as the thieves made of with 30 to 40 thousand dollars and made off with an armored truck that was, transporting money from southern Washington.** " The news reporter spoke to the views. As a screen appeared next to his head.

" **We are going to you live as our eye in the sky is scene over head of the police chase, Jim can you still here?** "

" **Yes I can Adam right now the robbers had just entered the Washington State Route 7, it seems that they plan on making their way to Tacoma.** "

I stopped what I was doing and continued watching the news before me.

" **We just got word that the robbers had just taken hostages, the driver along with three guards that were transporting the money are now in serious danger, the police are now on their tail hoping to find a way to stop the vehicle and rescue the hostages. But's going to take a miracle to save the hostages!** "

As the screen switched back I pondered at this, this could be my very first chance of saving people. So I decided to put this new body of mine to the test. I turned the TV off went outside my house, locked the door and took off in the air flying at top speed for the police chase. Flying this fast in the air was incredible! The wind rushing passed your face, the roar of the winds in my ears truly this was an amazing experience, I put more power into my flight and flew at what I believe would be at the flight speed of an F-22 Raptor.

**Third P.O.V**

The news helicopter flew overhead as the police raced through the street to catch the armored truck. The back doors of the truck opened and one of the crook opened and two of the criminals opened fired with their machine guns. This forced the police to swerve and turn to get out of the way, but some of the police cars either flipped on their roof or crashed into a car.

" As you can see folks, the robbers started firing at the police forces, we got word that the suspects are armed and extremely dangerous." Jim the reported spoke into the headset over the roars of the helicopter's engine as his camera man captured the scene below. " Right now the police are doing everything they can, but with those hostages in harm's way, there's no tell what might..." Before he could finish something caught his attention at the corner of his eye.

" Hey what's that over there?" He said which made the camera man looked to where the sky is. What they saw was a black dot flying in the sky, heading straight for them.

" What the hell is that?"

" I don't know, quick! Zoom in and get a closer look!" The camera man zoomed in at the flying object and what he saw made his jaw fall. " Sir it... The flying object... It looks like a person!" He stuttered at this. Jim brought out his binoculars and gasped at what his cameraman saw. " It's not just a person, that looks like... A flying woman?!"

Soon said flying woman flew in closer and closer until they can see her clearly. Clade in black one piece suit, thigh high boots and gloves was a muscular blonde haired woman, with a red scarf around her waist like a belt and a golden lightning bolt on her chest. The woman before them was none other than Ms. Marvel herself!

Both Jim and the cameraman looked on flabbergasted as the woman flew next to their chopper. Looking over her shoulder Ms. Marvel smiled and saluted at the helicopter crew and took off to catch the armored truck.

" What did we just see?"

" I don't know. If you are witnessing this folks then this is not a dream or a trick what we had just seen was a flying woman heading straight for the police chase! Just who is this woman, and what is she planning to do?!"

**End third P.O.V**

I was getting closer to the police chase knowing what I must do and stop this before innocent people could get caught and help any policeman out of harm's way. I flew above the scene as the gunmen continued firing at the cops. One of the cars had lost a tire and was out of control. They couldn't stop as the vehicle was tossed in the air and rolled on the street. Many of the passing cars got out of the way except one stopped at the wrong time as the police car was about to hit the front hood. I dashed through the air and stood in front of the car behind me and caught the police car by hand.

Grunting I managed to keep myself from falling back as I left tread marks in the concrete street. I then flipped the car on it's wheels and peered through the window as it rolled down revealing the shocked and awe police man and woman. " Are you two alright?" I asked them. Instead of answering they nodded dumbly probably surprised to see someone like me. Smiling I said to them . " Good and be careful." And took off after the armored truck.

I finally caught up with the truck as it lost the other police cars. I descended on top of the roof and decided to test something out. I aimed my left index finger and concentrated my powers into my finger tip. Soon a golden light of energy appeared and fired a thin energy beam. Moving my arm in a half circle I cut through the roof enough for me to grab and pull open like a can of tuna. The robber below me looked up and gasped. By my count there were five in the back with the bound and gagged hostages while there were two more at the front.

" What the fuck?!" One of the crooks exclaimed.

" Close your eyes!" I shouted at the hostages as I created a ball of blinding light, this caused the robbers cry out as they've been blinded by the bright light fortunately the three guards and driver had their eyes shut. I jumped in grabbed the hostages and flew out of the hole I came through. Landing safely on the street I used my lasers to cut their ropes and removed their cloths from their mouths. " Are any of you hurt?" I asked them. One of the guards had said.

" N-no we're fine miss."

Smiling I nodded. " Good. Now the police will be here soon they'll pick you up. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going after those men in the truck."

I took off and caught up with the stolen truck.

" Ah shit! The bitch is back!"

" Waste her!" Three of the robbers opened fire at me which I had used my powers to create an energy shield in front of me. As the bullets struck the shield I fired a energy beam from my hand and struck the back tire. The truck was going out of control as the men inside held on for dear life. Before they could do anything I shot the other tire making impossible for them as the crashed into bus stop as we entered a nearby town.

Landing I stood ready as the seven robbers came out of the ruined vehicle and started firing, I slightly flinched as the bullets hit me. But I was not injured the bullets just bounced off of me harmlessly. The robbers stopped firing and started dumbfounded as they saw me still standing. Knowing that they were screwed I let out a grin and said. " My turn." With the speed of lightning I appeared before one of them and delivered an uppercut sending him flying, knowing that they were weak compared to me I decided to hold off most of my strength but enough for them to feel serious agony.

I spinned around and kicked another of the robbers sending him crashing on the street. One of them tried to use his gun like a club which sadly broke in two when he struck me on the head. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him at a nearby bush. Soon the others started to attack me so I used my already existing martial art skills along with the ones from Ms. Marvel that flowed into my head I fought and beaten every single one of these pathetic fools.

Laying on the ground moaning with pain and some broken bones here and there the robbers were as helpless as newborns. Soon the people of the local town we entered gathered around me staring at me in awe, and finally the police arrived and were awestruck at the sight before them. Knowing that my first task was done I floated in the air looking down at the police saying. " They're all yours boys." With that I took off in the air flying by the same helicopter that saw me.

Stopping in the air I gazed at the news crew in the chopper. " I take it you caught all that?" I asked them. The man Jim from TV nodded dumbly. " Ye-yes we did mam. But before you go, please tell me just who are you?" He pleaded to me wanting to get answers.

So I decided to humor him. " Who am I? Well you can tell everyone this that I, Ms. Marvel have arrived to protect the innocent from those who prey on the weak." I said to him. " Let them all know that they now have a guardian to watch out for them. Until then farewell to you all!" I saluted to him and took off back to my house hoping I'll make it in time before mom and the other get back.

**Jim's P.O.V**

Me and my cameraman Nathan just watched flabbergasted as the woman known as Ms. Marvel took off after making her declaration to protect the public. " Hey Nathan did you get all that?" He slowly nodded jaw hanging and eyes widened. " Yeah I did sir, but what the hell did we just see?" Standing on my feet and fixing my tie I spoke with a tone of pure determination. " I think we have found the biggest story of the century my friend." With that we had flown back to HQ hoping to give the video footage of Washington's newest hero to my boss. I smell a big promotion coming on!

**End P.O.V**

Finally I made it back home and luckily my family isn't back either. I unlocked the door and went inside. I went in my room and sat down rubbing my golden hair and sighing in relief. I actually did it, I had saved some lives while catching petty robbers which is just a start. However there was something on my mind. Looking at my body I was wondering if I would be able to change back to my normal self, but I wanted to see if I can change my uniform like Ms. Marvel does in the comic, so I stood up closed my eyes and thought of normal clothing.

I suddenly felt my uniform changing and felt no mask on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was now wearing a light grey tank top my gloves had vanished leaving my hands exposed. And the pants I'm wearing were a dark blue pair of jeans almost like my own pair and my boots had turned into a pair of black combat boots. " Hmm, now this I could get used to. For when I got out on my own." I said to myself flexing my left arm. " Now to see if I can change back to normal." Closing my eyes again I began to think of my original body, and soon I felt my muscular form returning to normal, my hair shrinking, my clothes returning to their normal self, and my breasts had started shrinking.

Opening my eyes I saw my old self again. " Hehe, now that was epic. So this is the power that old man was talking about?" I said to myself. Reaching over my desk and grabbed the comic. " Never thought I'd actually become one of my favorite Marvel characters." Then something caught my eye, underneath the final pages of the book was an envelope. I pulled it out and opened it, pulling the note out I began to read it.

" _**Dear Estevan, if you are reading this note then it means you have gained your powers. I did tell you do not let the books appearance fool you, the book maybe a simple comic in your eyes but the golden dust that was inside it is what helped you gained your powers. The book itself was just to help you become the hero you were so fond of. When your grandmother entered my kingdom she knew that you would take her death the hardest and she has told me that you had made it your duty to protect your family. I commend to you my son, however I gave you this book so that you can not only protect your family but others as well. I hope that you enjoy your newfound powers but remember this my son, you must use your gift to protect the lives of my children, never use them for evil or strike out in against them in anger. Use them justly and wisely. Sincerely God.**_ "

I was beyond shocked at this. That man... Who gave me the comic... Was God himself? Suddenly I felt tears swell in my eyes and fell on the edges of the note, taking a shaky breath I sat down on my chair and read the note, over and over again. The tears I shed now are not of sorrow but of joy, relief and happiness. God himself had appeared before me in the guise of a man and granted me my powers so to speak, but still he heard my prayers he has given me the strength I need and I couldn't be anymore happy right now! " Thank you! 'sniff' thank you God! Thank you!" I praised to him while holding the note close to my heart. Suddenly I heard a car horn going off, looking outside the window I saw my family had returned home. With quickness of a lightning I went in the bathroom washed my face and dried my eyes before they could question me.

I then opened the door and went outside to help. " Hey mom, dad everyone. I'm glad your back." I gave my mom a hug which she returned. " I'm glad to honey but you won't believe what we saw in Lakewood." Tilting my head I asked her. " What's that?" My dad then came up to tell me before mom could.

" On one of those big screens at Lakewood we saw on the news that some flying woman came in and caught a bunch of robbers and took off in the air. And that woman happens to be Ms. Marvel herself in real life!" He exclaimed. " I wish you would've come then you would seen it for yourself."

Chuckling I replied to him. " Actually I did see that video of her on TV an hour ago, never would've imagined her being real, eh?" In honesty I was there and stopped those crooks but it's not like I'm gonna tell them anytime soon. Not yet at least. Soon I helped get the stuff they bought and went back inside to sleep as it was now night time. I can't wait to go out again.

Two months had passed since I became Ms. Marvel and in those months whenever I was alone at the house I would turn back into Ms. Marvel to train and master my powers and abilities, during those times I would often head out to see if there were any lives in dangers. Fortunately there were. I had used my powers to help people, from getting people out of a burning build, to catching an airplane, to rescuing people from any form of disasters to helping a child or a cat down from a tree.

And that was only the icing on the cake, I had stopped major crime organizations as well as stopping terrorist attacks, I even went and saved president Barack Obama himself and his family when terrorists tried to hijack their plane.

And in his gratitude he officially made it clear that I would always be there to save the lives of every man, woman and child in the U.S. True my name was growing throughout the states but I didn't do it for glory, I did it for the right reason to protect everyone until their time had come for them.

True I can't always save lives, I have seen few if not most had lost their lives, from loosing their best friend or dearest blood I assured them that I will not let their deaths be in vain. But for now everything was good for me, however I know that in some point in time I will have to face someone or _something_ stronger than me. Which is why I must prepare myself to face this unknown enemy.

It is Saturday now and I am left alone in my house once more my family had taken Angel and her boyfriend to Seattle to shop around, eat and to head for a concert. So all I was doing now was relaxing after a good hour of patrolling I can finally chill for a while that is until something on the news had appeared.

" **We go to you live at downtown Seattle where just hours ago a sudden earthquake had struck the city, officials say that they're no fault lines anyway in that area, until something else happened. Something had just came straight from the ground!** "

The anchorman had switched the screen to where Seattle is and what I saw made my heart stop. The streets had suddenly bulged up like something was pushing the ground like it was trying to get up to the surface. Then a large black tendril had breached the street. Many people could be heard screaming as the tendril pulled itself out from the ground, soon an arm was seen coming out and then the whole ground was destroyed.

My eyes widened with dread as a large two headed beast had rose from the ground. It's heads were like a cross between a mandrill and a lion but almost skeletal in feature, it's fore arms had two scaly black tendrils and it's legs were like those of a T. Rex. It's body was covered in brown fur and the tail itself was like that of a lizards.

The beast roared it's two heads standing at 15 meters(49 feet) tall. It's eyes were glowing like molten fire as it glared at the people below it.

" **As you can this creature of unknown origin had shown itself just after the quake, the national guard has been deployed and are attempting to stop this monster from it's rampage.** "

The many people were running in total panic, as the monster began attacking buildings around it. Many tanks, Humvees and other vehicles from the military had mobilized to attack the beast. Gunfire can be heard from the camera as the beast took the bullets like they were nothing, the tanks began to fire their guns as they made contact. The beast howled in pain and turned it's sights at it's attackers. It's two mouths started glowing and spewed streams of lava hitting any unfortunate soldier and civilian that got caught in the cross fire.

" **So far all their efforts seem to be angering the beast, right now evacuations have been ordered as the police forces and military officials had began taking all the people to safety!** "

The anchorman exclaims with dread sweat can be seen rolling from his head. And what i saw next made my world stop dead in it's tracks. Amidst the people was my mother, father, grandfather, sister and her boyfriend running to get to the nearest shelter. The looks of fear and terror on their faces devastated me, if they're in that part of Seattle then the beast will... ' Oh god no.' Tears began swelling in my eyes as the sheer thought of loosing them to this monster will forever haunt me. Anger began to build inside like a raging volcano. That monster is going to take my family from me! I already lost my grandmother months ago, i won't lose anyone... ** _NOT AGAIN!_**

**Soon I had transformed into my other persona, my whole body had shifted from a man to a woman. As soon as it was done i opened my pales eyes glowing like white hot fire, I was given these powers to save people, and have been preparing myself to face unknown enemies in the future so now, Ms. Marvel was needed once more! I took off into the sky not knowing the final words of the man on the news.**

" **Right now our only hopes of stopping this menace is America's newest hero. Ms. Marvel if you are watching or listening to this, wherever you are please help us** "

I took off with speeds that would put any jet to shame as my speed climbed i had broken the sound barrier as a loud boom had echoed throughout the sky. As I neared the airspace of Seattle I can hear the cries of the civilians and explosions of the national guard's weapons. A loud roar was heard and what I heard next made my blood turn ice.

A familiar scream was heard as my vision had focused in I saw the creature holding a familiar person in it's tendrils. It was my younger sister Angel, and it had her hanging over it's mouth, her struggles and whimpering had pierced my heart, that was going to eat my sister. Not. On. My. _**WATCH!**_

Letting out a loud war cry I zoomed across the sky and rammed the creature's side sending crashing to the street below. I turned around and saw Angel flaying her arms as she was falling. I flew straight for her and caught her bridal style. I looked down at her and saw tears flowing down her eyes, she opened them and slightly gasped at me. Letting small smile I spoke to her in a motherly voice. " Are you ok sweetie?" She slowly nodded and uttered. " M-Ms. Marvel?" I nodded back at her and slowly descended in front of the gathering crowed. I gently put her down and dusted her.

" ANGEL! ANGEL!"

The cries of my family and her boyfriend had caught our attention. My mom can be seen storming through the crowed and grabbed my sister in a hug crying her eyes out. Soon my dad, grandfather and my sister's boyfriend had wrapped each other in a group hug all very relieved that she was alright, and I was glad too. My mom looked at me with teary red eyes and said. " Thank you." I nodded at her with a smile.

However our little moment was broken when the angry roars of the monster was heard. Scowling I turned around and saw the beast getting back on it's feet. Now standing tall the creature's angry red eyes glared hatefully at me as I was glaring right back at it. It tried to kill my sister, it'll pay for what it tried to do and it'll pay in _**blood!**_

Energy began to build around my hands as the beast before me roared at the top of it's lungs. So I returned the favor by shooting my kree energy beams at it's faces. Explosion were seen from it heads, the beast recoiled in pain letting out pained yelps. I floated in the air and began shooting energy beams at it. Explosion could be heard as they made contact forcing the beast back. I flew around it and got in front as I saw my family leaving along with the public to a safer place. _' I got to get this thing out of here, and to somewhere less crowded'_

The roars of the beast snapped me out of my train of thought as it lashed out it's tendrilled arm at me. I barely dodged the attack and returned fire. Furious the beast roared and began to give chase, I started flying through the city slow enough for the creature to stay on my tail. The monster spewed it's lava at me forcing me to put up a force field bubble around me, this was the opening it needed as it struck me with it's tendril.

Crashing on the street I slowly stood up and saw the creature about to crush me like a bug. Bracing myself I caught it's scaly foot as it applied pressure to crush me under it's foot. The ground beneath me cracked and began to cave in at the amount of weight it's enduring.

With a great amount of strength I Pushed the beast off of me making it nearly loosing it's balance. I flew through the air and punched the creature's right head with the force of a freight train. The collision echoed through the area as I threw punch after punch at the beast's heads, snarling the monster swung it's arms at me but I dodged and rolled out of the and used a flash beam causing the beast to recoil and hold it's eyes from the bright light. I noticed two broken street light and went down below and grabbed both of them.

As the creature regained it's sight it saw me swinging the two street lights at it's snouts. Using the street lights like a double katana I attacked the beast with a fury as my eyes glowed white fire once more. Bringing the two made weapons back I slammed them against it's head making them head butt each other. Dazed expressions were seen on each head until the right head snapped out of it and tried to lunge at me had I not slammed both street lights across it's face.

Crashing on the street both heads had cars in their mouth and crushed them with frustration. Then they felt a sudden tug at their tail as they turned and saw me pulling their tail up. Before they could retaliate I ascended to the sky taking my opponent with me. As we reached over the buildings of Seattle the creature began to thrash wildly as it tried to shake itself free, but my gripe on it was like a vice.

I saw several of the national guard's attack helicopters heading for us so I started spinning around and around making the creature howl in anger. Then I let go and sent the beast flying towards the outskirts of Seattle fortunately they're aren't any building in the area so I'll be able to finish it off there.

As the beast soared through the air the helicopters began firing their guns and rockets at the beast so I followed their move by firing my kree energy bolts at it. Many explosion were heard and the beast's roars of pain and anger filled the sky. Soon it crashed into the forest creating a cloud of dirt and dust in the air.

I continued my barrage and fire more of my energy bolts, the helicopters soon returned fire and hammered the monster with their missiles and bullets. The roars of pain and anger was in their along with explosions from my energy bolts and their rockets leveled half of the forest. We stopped our assault as the large cloud of dirt began to fade.

Not sure weather or not the beast was dead I slowly descended but stayed in the air in case it attacked. Nothing but dirt clouds was all I can see, just when i was about to leave a large shadow was seen in the cloud and a familiar black tendril shot out and wrapped itself around. Caught off guard the beast came out of the cloud and roared with a great fury.

It slammed me at the ground with great force which made me cry out in pain, lifting me back up it slammed me in the ground over and over again. Dazed it let go of me and struck me with it's leg sending me crashing through many tree.

The beast charged at me while I was still stunned it lashed it's tendril at me and brought me in the air, letting go it gave a right hook across my body and hit me with it left tendril. It then struck me sending me in the ground, after crashing I struggled to get back up I can already feel my power slowly fading away with every hit but I can't stop now.

Innocent lives are counting on me, and I have to stop this beast no matter what. Energy gathered around my hands again I looked up and saw the creature about to hit me again when I took off to the sky, glaring at me it tried to grab me with it's tendril again but I fired my energy beams at it thus cutting the limb off.

The monster roared in pain as blood poured out of the stump, with it distracted i fired another energy beam and cut it's right tendril off, roaring with pain and anger the monster was about to fire it lava breath at me when I molded my kree energy into a round flat disk. The disk had sharp edges and began to spin. Knowing what I made I pulled my arm back and shouted. " Destructo disk!" I threw my version of the familiar attack from one of my favorite anime show at the beast. Before it could duck the disk came in too fast and cut the left head clean off!

The left head let out one last roar before dying and crashed on the ground. Now the beast was really pissed off, it howled and roared with rage and fury in it's eyes and it did something I didn't expect. It started to grow and as it grew it's stumps started bulging when suddenly a new limb appeared. Five fingered scaled hands took the tendrils place. The beast now towered before me at 60 meters(197 feet) in height. I and along with everyone who was seeing this was shocked beyond imagining!

The now colossal monster let out a loud roar and punched me with it's right hand. As I soared across the air I saw the beast coming at me with great speed, it appeared before me and punched me into the ground. Letting out cries of pain the beast began to punch me over and over again, forcing me to go deeper into the ground, my vision began to fade and everything around me was tuned out. I couldn't hear anything I could barely see anything. Is this it? Is this really the end of Ms. Marvel? The end of me? Am I really going to die?

Heart beats began to fill me ears as I recalled my past childhood, seeing the smiling faces of my family, the number of things we did, the happy times we shared. And the death of my grandmother appeared in my memory, and the promise I made to become strong to defend me family. I was given this power to do so, but now it still isn't enough! ' _God if you can hear me, then please help me! I beg you, grant me the power to stop this monster before innocent lives are lost, before my family dies! Please give me more, give me power!_ ' As I clenched my teeth to the point of breaking my whole body began to glow as bright as the sun. " Please... Give... Me.. Your... **_POWEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!_** " My whole body was then engulfed in light.

**( Insert DBZ Super Saiyan 3 theme.)**

**Third P.O.V.**

As the beast was about to punch one more time a bright flash of light was seen coming from the crater and a loud feminine war cry could be heard through the land and heavens above. The creature blocked the light from it's eyes and many of the news and attack helicopters also blocked the light from their vision as the land began to tremble beneath the beast feet.

Inside the pillar of light was a shadowed figure rising from the ground. The tremors began to die and the light faded the viewing public finally got a look at the source at the light and their eyes were completely wide and awestruck at what they saw.

It was the super heroine Ms. Marvel herself but the major difference was that her skin was now an orange-red color like magma, fire was flowing from her being and her once golden hair was now replaced by a blaze of fire like the sun. Gone was her make as she opened her eyes which were now glowing pure white light like two shining stars.

Many of the people watched as Ms. Marvel glared down at the monster as though she were a goddess descended from the heavens above to protect the mortals of the earth. They all knew the old saying " Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Well the monster who attacked them had brought down the fury of the goddess of war herself, and now it will be facing her divine wrath!

**( End background music.)**

**End P.O.V.**

This power... It's unbelievable! My whole body was engulfed in fire like I was from the sun itself. I had pleaded and begged to God to help me, to give me more power so that I may destroy this beast and he has answered my prayers one last time. Now it is time for me to earn my keep!

The monster before me snapped out of it's trance and let out a roar and tried to punch me, emphasis on the _tried_ part for as soon as the fist made contact I merely lifted my left index finger and stopped it's attack. A large shockwave filled the air as the helicopters tried to steady themselves, the beast was growling angrily as it's punch was stopped by my single finger. With a small flick I forced the beast backwards.

The creature was having difficulty to balance itself and fell crashing on it's ass. No doubt my little display of power had nearly made the viewing people bug eyed at this. The monster stood back on it's feet and roared at the top of it's lungs, it tried to punch me again only for me to vanish in a flash.

Making the beast stumble I appeared beside it's head and kicked it with such a force it sent it flying across the forest, my speed and strength was far more greater than the animal. Which I shall use to destroy this thing once and for all!

The creature was on it's feet again only for me to punch it with such a speed I broke through the sound barrier ten times over, flying and slamming the creature again and again creating more and more shockwaves. With my speed it was difficult for the creature to try and land a hit on my. It fired it's lava breath bathing the land around it in a lake of fire, hoping to get me. Sadly it was for naught.

I appeared in front of it's face my fiery hair grew long and I swung my head around making my flame tail stretch farther and slamming the beast's face, clutching it's burnt face it roared as I continued swinging my fire hair at it.

Burnt fur and skin was now showing on it's body as I stopped my assault, panting the creature howled and spewed molten fire at me, this time though I didn't make an attempt to dodge it. As the lava struck me I landed on the ground as the beast continued to bathe me in lava. Soon the monster stopped it's attack and stared at my spot. It let out a short roar thinking it had won but it was wrong, _dead wrong_.

The ground beneath me shook as my power began to climb higher, I started to absorbed the fire and heat all around me and rose in the air. The creature had only made me stronger by using it's lava breath and now I was going to return the favor. Reddish-orange energy gather around me and I fired my now fire like energy at the beast. It roared in pain as I hammered it with my fire based attack.

Stopping my attack I crossed my arms expecting the creature to pull more tricks from it's scaly sleeves. And it did rising on it's feet it roared to the heavens as the clouds had darkened, a purple aura began to surround it and suddenly it took off into the air climbing higher and higher until it was almost through the ozone layer.

With my enhanced vision I saw the creature gather all the energy around it into it's hands and forming into a ball of energy. Landing softly on the ground I watched as it raised it's arms over it's head as the ball quickly expanded into a large orb of energy. I had realized that the beast had created a large death ball and intents to throw it at out world destroying me along with the earth in the process. " I don't think so." I snarled. I lowered my stance my hands cupped together at my left side as I focused my new found power into a white orb of light.

The skies were filled with thunder and lightning as the helicopter were force to leave the area, I could hear the people screaming thinking that the end of the world was hear, but I could also hear the many prayer of the people praying to God for this nightmare to end. Amid them was my family for I can hear their prayers as well, I intend to end this nightmare and lead everyone to a safe and brighter future till the end war arrives!

The monster let out a loud roar and threw the death ball straight for me. Knowing that it was now or never I had charged enough energy for this attack, letting out a loud shout I thrust my hands and fired a beam of pure white energy at the incoming death ball. Soon both attacks had collided and a battle of sheer willpower was now in play, both me and the monster were struggling to push each other back determined to see who would win and who would die. There was no way I'm letting this thing win, not a chance!

Tapping into my power reserves I focused more energy into my attack, suddenly flashes of my family appeared behind me looking at me with smiles and their faces even the spirit of my grandmother placed her hand on my shoulder and nodded. Now realizing that the power I have was not just from God but from my family. My family is what gives me my strength, and with this power I. Will. **WIN!**

Letting out one last one last roar I had finally pushed my attack and in turn pushed the death ball back. The monster was caught off guard as it's death ball and my attack collided with it, it made a futile effort to hold them both back but it was pointless. As it tried to push back the death ball exploded and my attack struck the monster it let out one last roar of fury before it was engulfed in a flash of light.

A large flash of light and explosion was heard from the ozone layer. It was over, the monster is dead and all of humanity was saved. I did it. I had saved the world from total destruction.

Sighing in relief I felt my power leaving me as my skin turned normal as did my hair and my mask now back on my face. I floated back in the air and flew back to Seattle where I was greet by the many civilians of Seattle, all of their shouts and cheers filled the air around us. The national guard was standing at attention and saluted me for saving them and the lives of others.

In the sky three jest were seen leaving smoke trails of the colors red, white and blue the symbol of America. Looking back at the crowd I saw my family shouting and waving at me. Tears swelled in my eyes and I smiled back, I was so glad to have saved my family from the monster and certain death. And now my family can have their normal lives while I continue my duty as the hero of America.

A year had passed since the fight with the monster at Seattle, the government had begun to rebuild the city as many search and rescue teams were looking for those who were injured or lost with my help of course. The president himself had congratulated me once again for not only saving the united states of America but the whole world as well. Once again I did this not for glory but to protect my family and everyone else from all many of danger.

A few months later my grandfather had died in his sleep yet another member of my family was gone, but now I know that he knows of my other persona and was happy that I saved not only him but our family. Another year had gone by and it was then we found out my mom and dad were diagnosed with cancer and were given about six months to live. Knowing how time flies I had decided to let my family know who Ms. Marvel really is, so I gathered my parents, my sister, my uncles, my aunt and my twin 2 year old cousins together and had transformed from myself into Ms. Marvel which had shocked all of them.

I began to tell them everything about how I got the comic book, how I became Ms. Marvel and used my powers to protect mankind. I didn't revealed my other persona to them not knowing how they'd react. To my surprise they all hugged me and told me they were insanely proud of what I've done, I was very relived that I could now go out with out them worrying about me, and continue my duty to protect the innocent lives of humanity till my dying breath.

It is now 2020 last year my mom and dad had succumbed to the cancer and now were reunited with my grand parents and my other relatives who're now in Heaven. Last year I had gotten a job as a computer programmer in order for me to make money when I'm not out as Ms. Marvel, not only that but i had met this young lady named Jessica Kyle who later became my girlfriend. I trusted her well enough to know my other persona and to my surprise she was very excited to see her number one idol in the flesh.

At first she was weirded out that I was Ms. Marvel for a few years but she moved passed that. So now we live together in our house in a forest isolated as we like it. I was now driving around the town we live in looking to buy some food and other things for us when suddenly the ground exploded and other from the depths was a large muscular humanoid being. It had four arms, armor on it's arms, legs, shoulders and the lower body. It's piercing blue eyes glowed like gems as it spoke in a deep masculine voice.

" **Humans of the surface world! I, Karkull king of the subterraneans have come to wage war upon the ground walkers of the surface world!** "

Knowing what I have to do I went behind a vacant ally and shifter into my heroine persona. " This looks like a job, for Ms. Marvel!" As I finished my transformation I took off into the air and soared straight for the self proclaimed king. Fist pulled back energy gathering around it I shouted at the giant before me ready to take on yet another enemy of humankind!

**The End... Or a new beginning.**


End file.
